1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing utensil that houses a supply of paper. More specifically, the present invention relates to a writing utensil having a housing having a first slot, a second slot and a third slot so that paper can be threaded through these slots and dispensed out of the housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of attempts have been made to provide writing utensils that house a supply of paper. However, many of these writing utensils suffer from the drawback that the free end of the paper roll accidently withdraws back in through a slot in the housing. Some attempts have been made to prevent the paper from withdrawing back through the slot, including the use of complicated ratchet mechanisms. However, these mechanisms are cumbersome, expensive, awkward in use, and frequently break.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a writing utensil that houses a supply of paper that is simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, yet prevents the roll of paper from withdrawing into the housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a writing utensil that houses a supply of paper and permits the leading edge of the roll of paper to be easily grasped for removal from the housing.